I Am Home
by Vampire Teller399
Summary: Brandon Rosaway never thought that he was the son of two powerful vampires. He never thought that he would have a strong pull to a hot ,cocky wolf named Paul . When Brandon finds out who he really is will he accept it or will he run away from it. And when the Voltori arrive will Brandon be strong enough to survive.!First story not really good at summaries!
1. Preface

A/N: This story will contain homosexual relationships. If this offends you in any way please leave this story. Hey guys! This is my first story here and I cant wait to hear what you think. Please leave reviews on how I can help make this story better. Thanks guys! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Preface

Blood...

A scent that I have come all too familiar with. It's the thing that makes my throat burn every time I smell it. Its what makes me want to give into my instincts and sink my teeth into those deer I see only a mile away. Another breeze blows by hitting me with another wave of that heavenly smell.

_Focus! _Screams my brain. That's right, I need to focus, I need to get this thirst under control and those deer wont do it for me. I close my eyes and listen for an even bigger prey. About five miles west and across a river I hear the fait foot steps of what seems to be a mountain lion waking up from a nap.

_Yes!_ Screams my mind _The blood, its yours_. This is the moment I give into those instincts and let the hunger take over. I shoot into the forest faster than the human eyes can see. As I dart through the forest I see everything in perfect detail, from the individual scales on the green snake that just hid in a near by bush to the little dust particles floating in the air. The branches and twigs that hit against my body feel as gentle as a feather being ran down my arm. I hear everything from the small slash of a dewdrop that just fell from a leaf to the rapid heartbeats of the near by animals hiding.

Eventually I come across the river that's separating me from the magical, enticing scent. Any normal person would have stopped before they fell into the rushing waters that approach, but I am no normal person. I jump over the river as if it was nothing and into the field were my prey awaits me.

_No time to waste, the blood is yours _says my brain. Yes it is mine I say to myself as I tackle the mountain lion to the ground and sink my teeth into its neck.


	2. Chapter 1

Hi agian, decided to put up chapters 1 and 2. Thanks for reading and please review!

* * *

**1. Discovery**

**5 months prior**

The clock on my dresser read 9:00pm. Good I said to myself I have enough time to get ready for the party. I had just got out of the shower and wrapped my fluffy blue towel around my waist. For a seventeen year old I was pretty good looking. I have black as midnight hair that's medium length and curls slightly at the end. My eyes are a beautiful shade of chocolate brown. I am about 6'0 with a medium build that wasn't too muscular. What I find weird was that I am the same height I am know as I was four years ago and hadn't grown since then.

I was pulled out of my deep thought by my cell phone vibrating. I quickly went to my dresser and saw a text form my friend Lacy saying she would be here in 10 minutes to pick me up. "Shit" I muttered under my breath and ran to my dresser to pick out an outfit. After a minute of debating I finally picked out a plain blue t-shirt with tight fitting dark blue jeans and my black mid-calf boots. I ran down stairs to quickly get my leather jacket that was shorter then my t-shirt and my grey and black scarf. Surprised that I had at least five more minutes until Lacy came I went outside to sit on my porch. It was the beginning of December here in New York so it was pretty cold already. I never really hated the cold, I kind of liked it, I found it inviting. I looked around to see the usual sight of my way to familiar neighborhood. I lived in a beach community on Long Island so it was just a bunch of medium sized houses that all looked the same; well at least to me anyway.

After thinking about many other random things I finally see Lacy's car coming down my block. Lacy was, as always, driving her fancy light blue Porsche. Her family was rich so she basically got everything she wanted, but wasn't all snotty and rube like her parents.

"Hop in Brandon!" she screamed as she rolled down her window.

I jumped off my porch and into her car.

"Hang on to your panties" she screamed as she hit the accelerator and we went zooming down my block and onto the freeway.

" Sooo… how was your day today?" Lacy said in carefree way.

I turn in my seat to look at her. Her personality and looks all go together like she was a giant jigsaw puzzle. Lacy's dirty brown hair went down to just above her waist. She had piercing blue eyes and was around 5'6. She was curvy in all the right places beacuse she worked out three times a week.

" It was fine" I said in a casual voice. "Who's party are we going to anyway?" I said.

Lacy had a face on that meant I probably would get mad at her. She nervously taped at the wheel.

"Lacy?" I said in a menacing voice. I stared her down until she finally gave in.

"Ok, Ok fine were going to a party at Mike Potter's house" she mumbled out.

As soon as I herd the name Mike Potter I knew I was in deep shit. Mike Potter was best friends with Peter Devila. And Peter Devila was my ex-boyfriend. I tried to keep my cool and not lose it.

"Your not mad at me are up?" Lacy said in a worried voice

"No I'm not, what's done is done lets just get this over with" I said

"Fabulous!" she yelled as she once again hit the accelorator and we zoomed down the street.


	3. Chapter 2

2. Nightmare Party

We pulled up I front of the house, which was pretty big. It was white all over with black shutters. From outside you could see the silhouettes of people inside and could hear the blasting music coming from inside.

" There's a chance Peter might not be here," Lacy said in a hopeful voice as she turned to me.

" No, he probably is here" I say in a defeated voice. I finally see what Lacy is wearing, as usual she wearing her expensive black sequence dress she got in Paris a year ago.

We walk up to the door and were about to ring the doorbell when it flies open and some kid runs past us and vomits all over the lawn.

"Hell yess!" Lacy said in a loud yelp "This looks like fun! Come on".

Before I could say anything she grabbes my hand and pulled me inside.

Inside it seemed like everyone was having fun. People were dancing, drinking, and everything in between. "Ok that's good" I say to myself "Peter is nowhere in site"

" Imma go a get a drink, you want one?" Lacy says to me

"No I'm good," I say

"Ok, suite yourself" she says as she disappears into the crowd.

I barely take to steps when someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn around to see that Matt Luther was the one who taped me. I've had a crush in him since me and Peter broke up around a year ago.

" Hey man, how ya doing" he says in his deep, husky voice.

He was about 6'3 with short black hair thats spiked up on the ends and has a very intimidating frame. It was obvious because he was wearing a tight black shirt that showed off his muscles that were probably bigger then my head.

" Um, pretty good" I nervously said while looking up and seeing his green eyes intensely looking at me. "You?"

" I'm doing pretty good too, I was actually looking forward to seeing you ," he said very confidently.

My heat skipped a beat, "Re-really" I stuttered out. This could not really be happening. I mean it was no secret that I was gay, but still I was shocked.

" Yeah really, how bout we dance" he said in his husky voice

" Sure!" I said much to eagerly.

He chuckled then grabbed my hand and led me to the big living room were everyone was dancing. I looked around for Lacy but she was no wear in sight.

Matt got behind me and our bodies were starting to sway with the music that was blasting out of the stereo like everyone else's. After a couple of other songs played and a little beer added to that mixture I was having a pretty good time.

" Why don't we go someplace a little more quiet"? Matt whispered in my ear, his hot breath on my neck made me shiver.

"O-Ok" I said in daze.

He led me out of the room and led me up the stairs. While I was walking up the stairs I thought about what was happening. "Could this really be happening?" I said to myself. The reason Peter and me broke up was because he wanted to have sex and I wasn't ready for it. So why was I going up these stairs with Matt I questioned.

We entered a long hallway with different doors on each side. Matt opened the door nearest to us and led me inside.

The room was nicely lit with two lamps in each corner of the room. There was a bed with blue and white sheets on it and a desk on the opposite site of the bed.

*This part is where the sexual material comes in. You can skip if you want to, I marked were it ends.*

* * *

I turn around to tell Matt that I don't think I can do this when he grabs me by my belt loop on my pants and kisses me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back. His lips were smooth but the kiss was rough. He slowly took off my jacket and threw it on the bed. The kiss ended with him only so plants kisses all over my neck and jaw line making me moan.

My brain was telling me to not do this but my heart was encouraging me to give in and I did. I slid my hand over his shirt and took it off. I looked at his chest and marveled at how hot he was.

" Like what you see?" he said in a low cocky voice.

I nodded and started kissing my way down from his neck. Then to his pecs while paying close attention to his nipples.

" Ahh, fuck that feels good," he moaned.

I made my way down his abs and to the waist of his pants. "Was I really going to do this?" I said to myself. I started to unbutton his jeans when my sanity came back.

*Sexual material ends here*

* * *

I jumped up from where I was and picked up my jacket.

" I'm sorry, I can't do this" I say sheepishly and ran out of the room as fast as I could.

I ran down the stairs and tried to find Lacy. "How could that have happened? Why did I do that?" I said to myself. I was almost on the verge of crying when I finally found her in the kitchen flirting with some guy.

" Oh, hey Brando-" she says but I cut her off

" We need to go! Like know" is said on the verge of tears.

"Omg! Are you ok!" she said concerned.

" No we really need to go!" I said as a tear rolled down my face.

" Of course let me get my keys," she said frantically. She grabbed them off the counter and we left that house and never looked back.

On the car ride home I told Lacy the story. I was so upset with myself. I couldn't even think about what happened and hour ago. It was a good thing Lacy had tissues in her car or else her seats would be stained with my tears. Minutes later we pulled up in front of my house.

" Are you sure your ok? Want me to stay with you?" she said.

" No I'm good I just need to lay down" I sniffled.

"Ok" she said " Call me if u need _anything_" she said in a stern voice.

" I know," I said. I opened the door to step out when I turned back around and said " Thanks Lacy, for everything".

"That's what best friends are for" she said with a smile. And with that I jumped out of the car and walked to my door. I opened my door just as Lacy speed down the street.

"Shes going to kill herself one day, I swear" I said under my breath.

I didn't need to call out for my parents. My mom died a couple of year ago from breast cancer and my dad is upstate with his girlfriend, so I have the house to myself. I have a sister but she's at college in Florida.

I take out my phone and see that it's almost one in the morning.

"Wow didn't realize it was that late," I said out loud.

I was about to take off my boots when I heard the slightest creak from upstairs. I put my boots back on and slowly walked up staires to my room. This reminded me of one of those cheesy horror movies when the emotionally saddened teen goes to investigate what was going on. Luckily like the people in the movies I wasnt as stupid and took a knife with me.

I slowly open the door to my room and turn on the light with the knife extended in front of me. I look around to see nothing out of the ordinary and put down the knife. I heave a sigh of relief as I walk to my dresser to get my p-js out and ready. That's when I felt and another presence behind me. The hairs on the back of neck stood up.

" Wow, you really think this stupid thing could have hurt me," said voice joking.

I spin around to see a man in the doorway of my room. I looked him up and down and something was off about him. His skin was pale white, like chalk, but smooth with no imperfections. He had blonde hair that was tied in a ponytail the reached to the end of his neck. His clothes were all dirty and torn up, he was only in shorts and a t-shirt with a long tan coat. The thing that shocked me the most was that his eyes were crimson red.

" Wow" he said again " I can't believe I found you," he said with a wicked smile.

" Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my house," I said in the most threatening voice I had, but did no use because my voice cracked.

"Ohhh, scary" he said in with a smile on his face. " No but really let's get down to business," he said. His face serious now. " Your coming with me"

" Like hell you are" I said trying to control my fear.

"Look kid the Volturi want you and they put a very good price on ya so yeah your coming with me" he said with a smile.

"The Vol-what"I said confused. The Volturi? Who the hell is this guy?

" Look I don't have time for this. Your coming with me" he said agitated now. And with that he took a step forward to grab me. His red eyes glaring at me.


End file.
